Strawberry Ice cream
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: She tried to jump away from the cold, sticky ice cream being pressed to her neck, yelping in surprise but Marshall's arm held her firmly in place as the bowl of ice cream fell to the floor.


**Title:** Strawberry. Ice Cream.

**Pairing:** Fiolee

**Prompt:** Strawberry Icecream on the floor and marshall yelling "I didn't do it"

* * *

After a long, hard night adventuring, Fi and Marshall were sprawled out over her couch.

"I'm so sore even my eyelids hurt" Fionna groaned as she poked Marshall in the ribs to get him to scoot over just a little bit. Marshall, being stubborn, swatted lazily at her hand and shifted just the tiniest little bit.

"Shtoppit Fi." He mumbled from where his face was smooshed into the arm of the couch. She grunted wordlessly back at him and poked him in the ribs some more til he rolled over. With his legs draped over hers in a more comfortable manner he grinned and snuggled into the couch. "You know what sounds awesome?" He practically sighed the words as he situated his arms behind his head and settled back onto the couch. Fionna peeked at him out of one eye and addressed his query.

"No, what?"

"Strawberry. Ice cream." He stated, exaggeratedly punctuating each word. Fi spasmed a bit, a few little noises that sounded like agreement came from her lips. Marshall lee was suddenly very aware of every place their bodies were touching.

"That is a great idea!" She exclaimed pushing his long legs off of her and scampering to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of the frozen confection and two spoons. She sprawled next to (and on top of) her vampire cohort and shoved a spoonful of the creamy treat at him. He craned his neck forward and wrapped his lips around the spoon. Fi stared at his lips for a moment and then, with a hot blush painting across her face, she quickly dropped the end of the spoon.

Marshall smirked devilishly and pulled the dear girl closer, onto his lap. She squeaked and protested weakly but he just kept one arm wrapped around her middle and stuck his spoon back in the bowl to retrieve another bite of the ice cream. He brought the spoon back up to his mouth and, instead of eating it, he pressed it to the girl's neck. She tried to jump away from the cold, sticky ice cream being pressed to her neck, yelping in surprise but Marshall's arm held her firmly in place as the bowl of ice cream fell to the floor. He licked at the spot where the spoon had been and Fionna marveled at how warm his tongue felt. Her body shuddered at the not-entirely-unpleasant contact as he kissed her neck with an open mouth, his teeth grazing her skin lightly. Her mouth hung open and he teased her lips with the ice cream laden spoon, each time she tried to pull it in he would back off ever so slightly until she pouted a little. When she did receive the bite of ice cream, it oddly didn't seem to satisfy her and she didn't even know why.

"Marshall Lee" she spoke. Had her voice always been so insubstantial? So breathy? The vampires breath caught and he wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in the back of her neck.

"Fionna?" His voice was deep and laced with feelings that the bunny eared girl wasn't sure she understood. She turned her head to look at him and her hand reached up to pull at her hair.

"I... Uh..." Their faces were so close, and the places where his lips had been were burning and she was on top of him and holy shmowzow Marshall Lee is a boy. When did that even happen? She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything except for all she wants right now, and desperately at that, is for a certain vampire king to kiss her. She begins to close her eyes and Marsh closes the distance between them, and her lips are burning and it's the most amazing kind of burning ever. She turns her body, because her neck is starting to hurt from the odd angle, and her legs are on either side of him. He rests shaking hands on her hips and places his forehead on her chest. She fists her hands in his shirt and he pulled her closer. He looked up at the girl on his lap, eyes dark, and licked his lips. Fi descended upon them like a starving person might a feast, anything to feed the growing pool of warmth in her stomach.

Just then, if they had been listening, they might have heard the front door open. But they weren't and they didn't and they are completely taken by surprise when Cake the cat comes up the ladder. Marshall is out from under Fi in a split second but the cat already saw him and is hissing and spitting at him angrily. He backs up with his hands in front of him.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled. It was mostly a reflex but the absurdity of it all made Fionna laugh and that distracted Cake long enough for Marshall to gather his umbrella and take off out the window into the morning sky.


End file.
